Chef (Trolls)
Chef is the main antagonist of DreamWorks's 33rd full-length animated feature film Trolls. She was voiced by Christine Baranski who also played Amelia von Butch and Kaos's Mom. Personality Chef never was the same after the Trolls escaped Bergen Town. She had it all: a sterling reputation, throngs of admirers, and a coveted spot in the Royal Kitchen. In a way, she was happy. But everything she had built crumbled in an instant the day the Trolls fled in tunnels under the Troll Tree. This ended up getting the Chef banished from Bergen Town, causing her to vow to find the trolls "and shove them down their ungrateful throats". After 20 years in exile, her personality has changed for the worst and she is now a power-hungry, ruthless, cocky, mad, selfish, arrogant, conniving, and aggressive Bergen, who plans to feed every Bergen a troll and become ruler of all Bergen Town. History When the Bergens put the Trolls and their tree in a cage and hold an annual festival in which each Bergen gets its feeling of happiness by eating a Troll, Chef was the one who was in charge of the Troll preparation. However, the Trolls, led by King, King Peppy, manages to escape through underground tunnels on the day that the Bergen crown Prince Gristle would taste his first Troll. Enraged, the King of the Bergens, King Gristle, blames Chef for the Trolls's evasion and banishes her. Twenty years later, King Peppy's daughter (and the film's protagonist), the extremely happy and optimistic Princess Poppy, throws a big party to celebrate the Trolls's escape, despite the fears and warnings of the grey grumpy glum Troll Branch (the film's deuteragonist) that loud parties will attract the Bergens. Branch's fears are realized when indeed the banished Bergen Chef sees the fireworks and captures a vast number of Trolls. Poppy is one of the few Trolls who managed to hide, but discovers that none of the other Trolls dare to venture to Bergen Town to rescue their friends. She is however able to recruit the reluctant Branch, and together, they go to Bergen Town. Once at the Bergen Town, Poppy and Branch discover that their friends are being guarded by Chef's maid Bridget, and manages to strike a deal with her: if she frees their friends, they will help her get a date with the now King Gristle Jr. With the Trolls' advice (and hair), Bridget gets her date with Gristle and she helps the Trolls escape. However, things go wrong when Poppy and her friends try to rescue the last Troll, the Zen-like Troll Creek who after being apparently swallowed by the young king has been discovered being held captive in the jewel that decorates the king's mantle. While the Trolls are successful in stealing the jewel, they are dismayed to discover that it is empty and even more shocked by being immediately captured afterwards by Chef and discovering that Creek has betrayed them to save his own life. Afterwards, Chef sends Creek to the Troll village where using Poppy's cowbell he lures the other Trolls out of hiding, letting them be immediately captured by Chef and the other Bergen cooks who lie in ambush. Fortunately, before being served, the Trolls are rescued by Bridget who wants them to flee while she herself is ready to accept the Bergen's punishment for her "treason". However, Poppy does not want to abandon her Bergen friend. Together with the other Trolls, Poppy reveals that Bridget was in fact the king's mysterious date, and that for being happy it is not necessary to eat Trolls as the feeling that Bridget and the King had on their date was happiness too. The Trolls invite the Bergens to sing and dance with them, making the grey creatures feel the happiness that was already inside them that they just needed help to access. However, The vengeful Chef, who sees her newly re-won position at court jeopardized, tries one last time to kill the Trolls. But before she can do so, she is knocked into the serving cart by a well-aimed spoon thrown by Bridget. Together with the traitor Creek who was still in her pouch, Chef rolls out of the castle, winding up in the wilderness where she and Creek themselves were devoured by a big monster. Gallery Trolls-movie.jpg|Chef's evil grin. Chef's_defeat.jpg|Chef's defeat. External Links *Dreamworks Animation Wiki: Chef. Category:Villainesses Category:Usurper Category:Monsters Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Greedy Villains Category:Egotist Category:Abusers Category:Master Manipulator Category:Obsessed Category:Man-Eaters Category:Kidnapper Category:Murderer Category:Gaolers Category:Neutral Evil Category:Deceased Category:Servant of Hero Category:Master of Hero Category:Delusional